The present invention relates to shock absorber and more particularly to a shock absorber for saddle of bicycle having improved characteristics.
A conventional shock absorber for saddle of bicycle is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B wherein a spring member A1 is put,on upper part of seat post B and a helical spring B1 is provided in the hollow seat post B having a lower end coupled to a fixed member within seat post B and an upper end coupled to an up-and-down moveable member which is in turn coupled to saddle A. With this, a shock is occurred for example, when an irregularity (e.g., crack, pebble, slope) is encountered, the shock absorber as configured above may absorb the shock That is, saddle A may up-and-down vibrate smoothly for giving some degree of comfort to rider.
However, the previous design suffered from several disadvantages. For example, the fact is that bicycle itself may also vibrate when above shock occurs. As such, the hip of rider may still suffer a strong impact by such vibration. It is common for a rider to lift his/her hip above saddle A in advance when an irregularity is expected to encounter. In brief, such prior art is designed to absorb the shock in the vertical direction only. Further, the shock absorption feature available in such bicycles is not good enough. Furthermore, in the case of climbing a slope rider often feels uncomfortable because saddle A is not automatically instantly adapted to such occasion. Rider may feel a similar uncomfortableness when riding on a descending road.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel shock absorber for saddle of bicycle in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shock absorber for saddle of bicycle. The shock absorber is implemented as an elastic member around the joint of upper seat post and lower seat post near saddle. Upper seat post has a top end coupled to saddle and a bottom circumferential plate on the upper part of elastic member. Lower seat post is slidable in a seat tube. Lower seat post has a top circumferential plate on the lower part of elastic member. There are two spaced through holes provided in the shock absorber with perpendicular orientation therebetween. In a case of vibration such as up and down, left and night, or back and forth of the bicycle, one portions of holes are expanded, while the other opposite portions of holes are compressed. As such, a shock absorption effect is obtained for giving some degree of comfort to rider.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.